The Genius is its Simplicity
by choir-freak
Summary: So easy to get to no one would ever suspect it... Casey thinks about others first for everything. She just wants one thing that can be just hers. ONESHOT.


Disclaimer: Yeah, cause the person who owns Life With Derek is also a 16 year old with no car and has so much time she has decided to learn the lyrics to "One Week" on her spring break. It's going rather well, by the way.

**The Genius is its Simplicity **

I do it because it's so simple. It's something that I really want, which makes it easy. Everything else that I do is for other people. To make _them_ happy. I get good grades because I know my mom wants me too, because the teachers want a perfect student, because the little kids in our family need someone responsible to look up to. Sure, I enjoy being the teacher's pet and not failing, but sometimes I wonder what it would be like to just do what Derek does and drop everything. Just spend a day doing whatever I want, not worrying about anything but what I wanted for lunch.

But just dropping everything is never an option.

So when I know that everybody is sleeping, I make sure to put all my things away in my bag and get everything ready for the next school day. Then I go to his room and close the door behind me. Before I even hear the click of the latch, I feel his hands on my hips and his breath tickling the back of my neck. I close my eyes as he brushes the hair from my neck and kisses the skin there. I turn around to face him and he's staring down at me with such lust in his eyes that I almost feel like someone else because nobody has ever looked at me that way before.

He turns me and pushes me against the wall. Not so hard it hurts, but just hard enough so I think he's going to kiss me. But he doesn't. He just leans in close so I can feel his teasing breath on my lips. I know he won't kiss me until I've told him too. I try not to give in, make him come to me for a change and not give him that ego boost, but it never works. Every time I lean in closer he pulls away a little, a smirk forming at the corners of his mouth. He comes a little closer, just brushing my lips with his, just enough for me to want more.

"Kiss me." I say it quietly, not even doing it on purpose. It just comes out like a breath but he hears it. He smirks fully at me for a moment before kissing me in a bruising way and of course I kiss him back just as hard. I play with the hair at the back of his head and press myself against him as we start moving away from the wall, but he grabs my wrists and shoves me back against the it, pinning me there as he starts trailing kisses down my jaw, nibbling a bit on my ear, before kissing the skin between my neck and shoulder. My breath starts getting shallower and I know he's going to leave a mark. He's done it before and it's been a pain to try to cover up, so I push on him a little. "Derek," I say, trying to make my voice stern, but it comes out like a moan and instead of making him stop or at least slow down, he seems to be encouraged and I lose my reason for even trying.

Alarms start going off when he starts moving me towards the bed. He moves his lips back to mine and turns us around so I'm the one walking backwards. I have no power to stop as the back of my knees hit the bed and I fall. He never breaks the kiss as he falls on me. His hands find the edge of my shirt and he starts to lift it. I stop him and he slips his hands underneath instead. I can feel his calloused fingertips roaming over my stomach, inching up, closer and closer to my breasts.

"Derek, wait," I say, breaking my lips away from his. He quickly reattaches himself to me and I try to push him away. "Casey," he whispers against my lips, almost pleadingly. His hand brushes the skin underneath my breast and I gasp, finally pushing him away enough to sit up. He stands up and takes a step away. His lips are swollen and red and he's breathing hard. I can imagine I look the same. He looks like he's going to be angry at first, and then he smirks at me and says, "Tease."

Back in my room, I lie down and close my eyes. I can still feel his hands and lips on me and I there's the temptation to go back. He wouldn't complain. But he would think I was willing to go farther than I am. I just can't. Not with Derek. Because Derek is just the simple thing that I can be selfish about. He's not someone I love. He's someone forbidden. Someone I can easily let go of.

So easy to get to, no one would ever suspect it.

♫Freak

**A/N** So… this is my first fic with an actual make-out scene in it. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
